


The Doctor and the Magician

by xularua



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xularua/pseuds/xularua
Summary: Asrian fluff (and really subtle angst).





	The Doctor and the Magician

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic!
> 
> Asrian fluff and a bit of angst...? (idk, I've never written angst before so you decide)
> 
> I still suck at making titles so I'm gonna keep it simple for now
> 
> (Victoria, Voss and Alexander are my OCs who are also siblings.)
> 
> Enjoy the fic, I guess?

“What’s troubling you, Ilya?” Asra asked as Nadia and Victoria left the room. Julian was about to speak up, but Asra interrupted him. “And don’t say nothing. I know you”, he said. Julian stared at Asra.

“… Nothing for you to worry about”, he murmured.

“Listen, Ilya. I don’t care about what happened in the past, but you’re my friend now. And friends… they comfort each other”, Asra said.

“I _said_ you don’t have to worry about it!” Julian hissed, crossing his arms.

“Ilya.” Asra cast a sharp glare at him. “You can’t shut everyone out”, he said. “I’m trying to help you.” Asra sighed. Julian bit his lip.

“I… I just don’t want to lose you”, he admitted.

Asra felt dumbstruck. _Lose_ me? What is he _talking_ about?

“What do you mean?” Asra frowned. Julian scoffed.

“I don’t want you to go on these… _adventures_ with Alexander, much less by yourself. It’s dangerous.” Asra blinked.

“Dangerous?” he mumbled. Then he burst out laughing. “Oh, Ilya! I know danger! I’ve been aware that I would get into trouble because of magic for years now. It’s… a part of me, really. You of all people should know”, Asra said calmly.

“Aye, I know… I just feel so bad for losing you because of some stupid assumptions and I don’t want to lose you again. That’s all. Loss. I feel like I’m not allowed to love anyone or anything. Because if I do, it’ll be taken away nevertheless”, Julian stammered.

“… We should probably go”, Asra said, breaking the awkward silence. Both of them stood up, not looking at each other. Asra spoke up right before Julian turned the doorknob. “…Ilya?” he whispered.

“Ye–” Julian began, eyes widening as he felt Asra hugging him. “Wh-” he started, but Asra hushed him.

“You’re not gonna lose me, Ilya. I promise”, he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Can I...” Julian whispered. Asra nodded, knowing what he meant. Julian leaned down, tenderly placing his lips against Asra’s.

“Ilya! Asra! The dinner is...” a voice shouted. The door opened, and Asra and Julian quickly parted their lips. “… oh. Take your time, just be sure to arrive early for dinner!” Portia said with a wink, turning on her heels. Julian cleared his throat. Both were blushing badly, awkwardly starting to make their way to the door.

“Well. Uhh. That was...” Julian stuttered.

“… unexpected.” Asra finished for him. Julian hummed in agreement.

At the dinner, Asra and Julian avoided eye contact. Nadia cleared her throat. “So… I assume Alexander is at the shop?” she asked, looking at Asra.

“Yes, Countess. He said he’d try brewing a new potion. I wonder how that’s turned out, though...” he said, lowering his voice. Victoria snickered.

“Knowing him, he’s probably blown up the whole shop by now!” she joked.

“I agree with my sister”, Voss said, chuckling just a bit.

“I may not know him very well, but I’m taking it he’s quite reckless”, Nadia said, lip twitching for a smile.

“That’s one way of putting it, Countess”, Asra said, smiling. Nadia laughed.

“It’d be rather nice of him to stop by sometime. And please, call me Nadia”, she said calmly.

“Of course, Cou- Nadia”, Asra said, nodding politely.

After walking to the shop, Asra was exhausted. He opened the door, stepping in just to smell the aroma of multiple flowers. He sniffed the air, sighing. Alexander walked out of the back room. “Oh, hey, Asra!” he greeted the magician. “How’d it go?” he asked curiously.

“Pretty well, actually”, Asra said. “The Countess invited you for dinner sometime”, he added. Alexander raised his eyebrows.

“Sounds neat, I’m in”, he said, shrugging. “Now come on, you have to _rest_...” Alexander said with a slightly flirtatious tone in his voice.

After making it upstairs, Alexander went to get tea. Asra was dwelling in his thoughts, wondering whether he should tell Alexander about the kiss with Julian or not. Alexander was quickly back upstairs, pouring tea into a tea cup. “Here you go!” he said, handing Asra the cup. “So...” Alexander started. “What’s bothering you?” he asked, cocking his head. “And be straight with me”, he said, crossing his arms.

“You know I can’t be _straight_ with you”, Asra said, smiling weakly. Alexander laughed dryly.

“No, for real, Asra. What’s up?” Alexander asked.

“I, uh...” Asra sighed. “I guess there’s no point in lying to you...” Asra said. Alex hummed in agreement. “I kissed Julian.”

“Oh.” Alexander looked disappointed, but his face quickly lit up. “ _Oh.”_ He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I kind of ship you two”, he said. Asra frowned. “Shipping. It means liking two people together. As a couple”, he explained.

“Oh.” Asra blushed. “But… are you okay with it? I mean, if it develops into something more?” Asra asked. Alexander pursed his lips.

“Yeah.” He smiled weakly. “It’s okay.” Asra hugged him, smiling.

“Thank you”, he whispered. 


End file.
